


Errore di sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Cat's Eye (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: What if.Drabble angst su come poteva finire la Hitomi/Toshio.





	Errore di sangue

Errore di sangue  
  


Toshio teneva la pistola fumante tra le mani, l’eco del colpo di pistola risuonava tutt’intorno. La mezzana degli Occhi di Gatto precipitò dal palazzo, per terra e Toshio la raggiunse.

“Finalmente ne abbiamo presa una!” gridò. I riflettori della polizia la puntarono, illuminandola.

“No… No! NO!” gridò Toshio, riconoscendo la sua ragazza. Cadde in ginocchio, accanto a lei.

Si tolse la giacca e la premette contro la ferita allo sterno della giovane, dove il proiettile era penetrato, cercando di arrestare l’emorragia. Adagiò Hitomi sulle proprie gambe, sporcandosi di sangue.

“Ci deve essere un errore, non puoi essere tu. Non posso averlo fatto!” gemette.

“T-ti… amo” sussurrò Hitomi. Esalando l’ultimo respiro.

  
[110].


End file.
